


Squished

by fiddlesticks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, sardines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: The x kids play sardines, to try and take your mind off the thunder storm. Peter comforts you somewhere a bit uncomfortable.





	Squished

The rain pelted against the windows, like tiny bullets, as the humid air hung heavily around the mansion, making the mutants within its walls unusually sluggish. Most of them held up in their separate rooms, fans on full blast, as they lay on their beds, trying in vain to get at least some relief from the muggy weather. 

You on the other hand were desperately on the hunt for ororo, about ready to beg if she could at least put the oncoming storm on hold, just for the time being. 

As you reached the common room doors, the very first clap of thunder rumbled through the old house, making you fumble with the door handle, finally bursting in, as the flash lightning chased after its partner. The pitch black room filled with startled screams, as the occupants whipped their heads around to find the monster lurking in the darkness. 

“y/n?’ jubilee asked as she blinked into the pitch black room, before producing a bright pink ball of light in her small hand. “Ororo, could you hold this off?’ you whimpered as you visibly shook from fear, the white haired girl stood, making her way to you, resting her soft hands on your shaking shoulders, ‘ l’m sorry I can’t, it’ s not going to last long’ she reassured, remorse clear in her beautiful deep brown eyes. 

“hey why don’t we play sardines or something, it might take your mind off it sweets’ Peter suggested, his voice slightly softer than usual, a fond smile at his lips. “not it’ jean, Scott, Kurt, you jubilee and ororo all called while poking your noses, making peter groan, before he sped off to hide. 

“29 30, ready or not here we come’ jubilee called giggling slightly as she did, before you split up, ready to hunt for the silver speedster. Despite your unease, you still knew your dearest friend better than most, resulting in you heading straight for the kitchen, feeling your way there in the pitch black. 

“sweets’ a soft whisper reached your ears, from the bottom cupboard. You let out a shaky chuckle as you pulled the door open, to find peter curled up inside, amongst the dried pasta and tins of soup, before you joined him, pulling your into his warm chest. He could feel you shaking as he stroked patterned into the bare skin of your arm,’ you’re alright, I won’t let anything hurt you’ he mumbled into your hair, before another deafening crack of thunder racked through the mansion, making you yelp and cling tighter to the soft material of Peters t-shirt. 

Rifling through his jacket, he found his tape player, and nestled the spongy headphones on your ears, pressing the stiff play button, a soft slow song flooded your ears as Peter began to sway with you, in your cramped seated position, cheek resting on your hair as he continued to stroke your arm rhythmically. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
